The Potter and Black Twins
by KMW10151998
Summary: James Potter and Lily Potter had twin children - Harry James and Bluebell Lillian Potter. Sirius Black also had twin children - Remus Sirius and Melody Brooklyn Black.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of Harry Potter characters.**

Two different house with five people living in them.

One house is own by the Dursleys. The man of the house is Vernon Dursley. His wife is Petunia Dursley and their child's name is Dudley Dursley. They have a nephew and a niece. Their names are Harry James and Bluebell "Bell" Lillian Potter. They are twins Their aunt and uncle don't like them and they don't know why. Dudley grew up hating the twins by his parents. The twins don't understand why their family hates them. All they want is for their family to love them like they love Dudley.

The other house is across town. The family that lives in that house is the Goodell family. Hunter Goodell is the man of the house. Bailey Goodell is his wife. Nathan Goodell is their child. Hunter and Baily has a nephew and a niece that sleeps in the basement. Their names are Remus Sirius and Melody Brooklyn Black. Their family don't love or care for them and the twins don't know why. They want their family's love and have them be there for them like they are there for Nathan.

The Potter twins and the Black twins wish that they have someone to be there for them. What they don't know that their wish will come true.

 **10151998**

 _June 28th, 1991_

Remus and Melody were outside doing chores. Melody was doing the gardening and Remus was picking up Nathan's sport toys. They both looked into the house and saw Hunter and Bailey hugging Nathan. Melody's eyes started to tear up and she looked back at the ground. Remus put the toys down and hugged his sister.

"I want mum and dad, Rem. I don't want to be here anymore," she cried into her brother's chest.

Remus sighed and said, "I know that, Mel. Today is our birthday. We are eleven years old. Remember last week when I told you about an owl giving us letters to go somewhere?"

Melody nodded her head yes against Remus' chest.

"Well. I can tell the owl will be coming today and we will see what will be on the letters," Remus said.

Remus can see things into the future but he cannot see all the way into the future.

"I know that everything will be fine, Melody. We have each other."

"Hey!"

They looked up and saw Hunter walking outside towards them. Remus stood up quickly and stood in front of his sister. She was standing behind Remus. Remus gets protective over his twin sister. He was glaring angrily at Hunter and Hunter was glaring angrily at the twins.

"You two are supports to be working, not talking."

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and said angrily, "We are not your slaves, Hunter. I am sick and tired of doing everything for you. You get your son to do some of the things, too."

Hunter grabbed Remus tightly and said angrily, "Don't you dare talk to me like that again or you will get punish, boy."

Before Remus could say anything to Hunter, a owl came down from the sky and attack Hunter. Hunter let Remus' arm go and tried to smack the owl away but the owl hoot angrily at Hunter before landing Remus' shoulder. Hunter glared angrily at the owl before his eyes widen when he notice the two letters that the owl had. Hunter went to grab the letters but the owl hoot angrily at Hunter. Hunter stepped backwards for the twins and the owl.

Remus glared angrily at Hunter before he grabbed his letter. The owl flew Melody's shoulder and she grabbed her letter. They open their letters and read them.

They looked at each other confuse and said, "Hogwarts?"

 **10151998**

 _July 31st, 1991_

Harry James and Bluebell "Bell" Lillian Potter were on the ground in a home that was out of no one at sea. They were laying next to each other. Harry draw a cake in the dirt with his and Bell's name in the center of the cake. They were counting down the seconds until their birthday. When it hit midnight, there was a big bang outside.

Harry stood up pulling Bell with him behind the wall. He had push her into the corner. Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs. The door fell to the ground. A giant looking dude came into the home. Harry was looking around the corner. Bell was hanging onto Harry's arm.

The giant looking dude said that he was sorry to knocking the door down. He pick the door up and sat down on the couch. That's when Harry and Bell came from the corner.

"You two gotten big. Bluebell, you look just like your mother - Lily Potter. And, 'Arry, you look just like your father - James Potter - with your mother's eyes. I am here to give you two your Hogwarts letters," the guy told the Potter twins.

He gave Harry and Bell their letters. They looked at them before they looked back up at the giant looking dude.

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time.

"I am sorry about that. I am Hagrid. I work at Hogwarts," he replied to the question.

Harry and Bell open their letters and read them.

"What do they mean they will await for our owl?" Harry asked after he was done reading his letter.

"We will be leaving tomorrow to get your things for Hogwarts. Two more children will be coming with us. I just have to owl Professor Dumbledore about giving you two your letters. Now, get some sleep."

 **10151998**

Harry and Bell were standing with Hagrid in Hogsmeade waiting for two more children.

Bell was standing behind Harry. Everyone that walked past them would stare and point at the Potter twins and Bell didn't like it. That's why she was standing behind her twin brother. That's when a guy with greasy hair walk up to them with two children behind him.

"I brought Mr. and Miss. Black here. Now, I can leave."

The guy looked at the Potter twins but his glare soften when he got the site of Bell. She was peeking around Harry staring at him with her bright green eyes.

"Professor Snape, why don't you come with us?"

The guy - Professor Snape - wanted to say no but he look that Bell was giving him and said, "I will come with you five. I don't trust you with children, Hagrid."

Hagrid didn't comment on that sentence.

They started to walked.

"Hi! My name is Melody Black. This is my twin brother, Remus Black," Melody told the Potter twins excited.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. This is my twin sister, Bluebell Potter. She goes by 'Bell,'" Harry told the Black twins.

"We just found out that we are a wizard and a witch on out birthday. Our birthday is June 28th," Remus said.

"Same with us. Harry's and my birthday was yesterday," Bell said.

Remus and Harry started to talk. Bell and Melody slid by Professor Snape's side. He looked at the two girls.

"You seem sad when you looked at me, Professor," Bell said.

"That's because I knew your mother, Miss. Potter. I knew both of your mothers," he replied.

"What were our mothers like?" the girls asked.

"Lily Evans, or Potter now, was the kindness girl that you would have even might. That was until you got on her bad side. Her and I were best friends before Hogwarts. She was a Gryffindor while I was a Slytherin. On the train to Hogwarts, that were we met Brooklyn Larson, or Black now. They both were muggle borns, witches and wizards from a non-magical family. Brooklyn was a Ravenclaw. I don't understand what made her marry your father, Miss. Black. They were quite the opposite. Same with your parents, Miss. Potter."

The girls looked at each other before they looked back at Professor Snape.

"Professor, will you tell us more about our mothers? If you want. We don't want to upset you if you don't want. We will understand," Melody told Professor Snape.

"It's okay, girls. I haven't talked about them since their death."

The Potter twins knew how their parents died because Hagrid told them. The Black twins knew how their mother died because Professor Snape told them. The Black twins are angry at their father for doing that to the Potter family and their (Remus' and Melody's) mother.


End file.
